1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deck structure for a personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a deck structure for a personal watercraft that provides for ease of access to an engine and other equipment disposed therein for maintenance, and a locking mechanism for a lid and cover that prevents incorrect assembly of same to the deck structure.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Although a search for related art document information was conducted in a search field based on the International Patent Classification, no relevant document was located. It seems that this is because the present invention is directed to a technique of a very special field.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention describe a related art apparatus with reference to the drawings in place of related art document information, in which FIG. 13 is a schematic view of a deck structure of a personal watercraft. According to the deck structure 210 for a personal watercraft, a seat underlying opening 212 is provided in a deck 211, and a seat 213 is attached to the seat underlying opening 212. Maintenance of an engine and other equipment inside of the deck 211 is typically performed after the seat 213 is removed.
In the deck structure for a personal watercraft described above, however, the engine and other equipment inside of the deck are not always present or readily accessible through the seat underlying opening. For example, if some other equipment is provided at a position displaced from the seat underlying opening, then it is estimated that the operability of the maintenance through the seat underlying opening is deteriorated significantly. In other words, improvement of the operability of the maintenance is demanded.